Secrets Tell Lies
by EmRobyns
Summary: Skylar seems to have everything going for her right now, she is in her second year of college, rooming with her best friend, and she is dating the start of the soccer team. But when she runs into a familiar mystery man her life begins turning upside down and everything she thought she knew is questioned. (In twilight category but a completely original story, similar to Twilight!)
1. Late

Welcome to my first story on here in a while! Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

My professor is going to kill me. I hurried to finish brushing my teeth, continually glancing over at the clock. My Ecology class started at 8:00 AM and it was already 8:15 AM. It was my least favorite subject especially at 8 in the morning and this would be the third time I would be late.

I spit one last time into the sink then carelessly threw my toothbrush back in the holder nearly missing the hole. I ran to my closet and threw on my light wash jeans and dark blue hoodie. I never bothered to look too nice, I mean its college, pretty much everyone is wearing comfortable clothes, heck some "outfits" people wear could even pass for pajamas.

I twisted my brown hair up into a bun securing it messily. My still half asleep roommate stumbled into my room squinting her eyes and holding up a hand trying to block out the light streaming in from my window.

"You late again Sky?" She asked, her voice sounding groggy as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and leaned against the door frame trying to hold herself up.

"Yeah" I grabbed my shoes and stumbled trying not to trip as I shoved them on my feet.

Steph has been my roommate for 2 years and we have been friends since... well since forever. I met her in foster care when we were little where we just hit it off and have been friend's ever since. We went to all the same schools growing up and hung out all the time and now here we are in our second year of college together.

"I didn't plug my phone in so my alarm never went off."

She didn't say anything but I knew she was feeling sorry for me. Steph knew how often I missed my classes and how bad I was doing in most of them. Although it really wasn't my fault. Ever since the start of this school year, I have had such a hard time going to sleep and when I finally do get to sleep I find I can barely get up in the morning.

I looked over at the clock again.

 _8:30 AM_

I didn't even bother tying my shoes. I grabbed my bag and shoved past Steph yelling an apology. I ran through our small living room trying carefully not trip. I grabbed my keys off the counter and ran out the door.

I jumped out of the shuttle and began running towards the education building checking my phone as I went.

 _8:40 AM_.

I pumped my legs intensely, picking up speed. I was almost to the door of the building when all of the sudden, I felt myself falling forward and instantly regretted not taking the time to tie my shoes this morning. My backpack fell from my hands and I squeezed my eyes shut bracing for impact, but it never came. Instead, I felt someone's arms wrap around me.

"You okay?" A deep voice asked.

I slowly opened my eyes not really looking at him and stood up out of his arms. I quickly tied my shoes knowing I could not waste time falling again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I picked up what I had dropped and ran into the building.

I know I should have thanked him but all I could think about is getting to class. I was already warned once about how much I was missing and I knew my professor wouldn't be happy with me. I was currently studying biology hoping to get my veterinary license one day. I had to pass all of my classes this year in order to apply to enter into the vet program next year. If I didn't pass I would have to wait another year until I could apply for it again and I really did not want to do that. I have wanted to be a vet ever since I was little and I did not want to waste a whole extra year to start my degree.

I ran up the last flight of steps and had finally arrived to class stopping at the door trying to catch my breath. Of course, my 8 AM class is up three flights of stairs, it made me want to go to class even more. I quickly composed myself before walking into the class. I opened the door as quietly as I could but unfortunately, the seats faced the door so when I walked in everyone's eyes immediately fell on me. I stood, hesitant for a second then took a step toward my seat.

"Ms. Chambers." My teacher spoke my name slowly not looking in my direction, disappointment laced in his voice. I froze and turned to him slowly like a teenager that had been caught sneaking into their house after curfew. "You're late." He sighed taking his glasses off and finally looked over at me. "Again."

"I know, and I am so sorry sir- I"

"I don't need any more excuses, Ms. Chambers." The whole class was staring now and I could feel my face getting hotter as my embarrassment grew. He seemed to notice this and rubbed his hand over his face frustrated. "Wait outside please." He turned back to his desk and began to hand papers out to the class.

I stepped outside quietly, thankful no more eyes were on me but nervous to hear what he had to say. I wrung my hands together and paced back and forth. He stepped out a few minutes later and stood in front of me arms crossed over his chest.

"Listen, Ms. Chambers, if you aren't going to take this class seriously then I don't think you should bother coming anymore." He stood there, arms still crossed waiting for me to challenge him.

"But I need this class and I-"

"No- no more excuses." He put his hands up. "I will see you when you decide you want to succeed." He walked back into the room without another word.

I stood there in shock feeling the familiar fire burning inside my throat threatening tears. I forced it down and took a deep breath composing myself quickly. I wasn't generally the crying type, especially in public places.

I checked the time, 9:00 AM. I could go back to my apartment but Steph is probably asleep again and she doesn't have class until 12 and I didn't want to wake her up again. I decided to head to the cafe on campus instead to try and get some work done before my 11 o'clock class.

I walked into the cafe hearing the soft chatter of voices around me. It wasn't crowded but there were a few people here and there. Some were studying, others just having breakfast with their friends. It was one of the best times to come because it wasn't too loud and you could get work done without chaos going on around you. I found a vacant table in the corner of the cafe and dropped my stuff down there before going to grab some food.

I walked around surveying the different options. It was all pretty general and didn't change too much from day to day. There was chicken, salad, veggies, pizza, all the general food groups. I walked up to the Pizza bar deciding that looked the most appetizing at the moment.

"Hi," There were two people working behind the counter but I kept my eyes trained on the menu. "Can I get some pizza and a water please."

I took out my student ID and swiped it entering my pin. We all ate for free with our student ID's so I never had to worry much about money for food.

"Here ya go." I saw my Pizza slide in front of me. "So did you make it to class on time." Someone asked.

I looked up confused and I saw a tall guy facing away from me getting a water out of the fridge. He had to be at least 6 feet tall. When he turned around I could see he had not too short dark brown hair and almost emerald green eyes that stood out like gemstones against his tan skin tone. It all looked so... familiar.

"Uhm do I know you?"

"Oh right." He came out from the counter and stood in front of me. He was definitely 6 feet tall. "Maybe this will jog your memory." He swiftly kicked my foot out from under me. I gasped squeezing my eyes shut in shock and fell back into his waiting arms. I opened my eyes to see him smirking down at me and my memory jogged.

"Oh! Oh my gosh, you are the guy from this morning!" That's why he looked so familiar! I stood up, out of his arms and blushed slightly.

"Name's Grayson by the way." He held out his hand.

"Skyler." I shook his hand. "I am so sorry about that by the way. I was rushing and didn't tie my shoes and-"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain." He chuckled interrupting me. "So... did you miss your class or...?"

"Oh." I had forgotten about his original inquiry. "Uhm, how did you know I was going to class?"

"Where else would you be running to that frantically?" he tilted his head slightly, his lips turned up in a small smirk.

I chuckled, he was right. "Yeah. I um I made it but I was really late, so I decided to skip and come here." I lied, walking to the end of the counter to grab some napkins and he followed.

"What class was it?" he asked.

"Uhm ecology." I was slightly distracted and confused as to why he wanted to know so much about my class.

"Oh, I loved that class! That's with Mr. Barr right?" He looked to be in thought for a second "Wait that class doesn't end until 9:30." He checked his watch. "It's only 9:00."

"Yeah." I stared at the plate in front of me hoping he would drop the topic.

"So why aren't you there? You still could have gone in for a little bit." he spoke with genuine curiosity.

I opened my mouth to ask why he wanted to know so much when I felt a hand grab my arm pulling me away from him. I tried not to trip as I was spun around and all of the sudden had someone's lips pressed against mine. I pushed them away and quickly stepped back. I regained my senses quickly and realized it was Kyle.

Kyle has been my boyfriend for about 2 years now. We met during my first year here. He was and still is on the soccer team. Captain of the team in fact. Star player, everyone loves him, guys want to be him girls want to be with him blah blah blah. Needless to say, he was very well known on campus and I... well most people wouldn't know me if they fell over me.

"Hey, babe." He was smiling and grabbed my hand pulling me in for another kiss but I stopped him this time putting my hand on his chest and looking at Grayson awkwardly. I have never been one for PDA, even though there weren't many people here I still felt awkward, especially since Grayson was standing right next to us.

"Hey." I gave him a quick peck before I stepped away from him to grab my food from the counter

"Cmon let's get out of here I have practice." He began walking to the door pulling me with him before I could reach my food.

"Wait, hold on a second," I said attempting to grab my food again but he groaned and didn't let go.

"No, come on I don't wanna be late." He took my arm again and walked us back over to the door.

"Alright." I gave up and decided I would just eat later. "Hold on, I have to get my stuff." I pointed to the booth where my stuff was and he nodded walking out the door. I turned to the Grayson who looked a little taken aback.

"Sorry about that. Thank you again for this morning and sorry about the pizza." I felt bad I had ordered it and now it's going to waste. I walked back over to the table to gather my things.

Kyle liked me to go to every practice and game, said I was good luck and they would lose if I wasn't there. To be honest, I didn't even understand the game or why he liked it so much, but I guess I didn't need to, I was just happy to support him.

I headed for the doors where Ky was waiting on the other side and waved to Grayson on my way out. I couldn't help but notice he looked a bit confused and... hurt? I paused to explain why I had to leave so suddenly.

"Sky!" Ky called, interrupting me. He was pushing the door open standing halfway in the cafe now, inpatients threaded in his voice.

I smiled at Grayson and kept walking following Ky out, pushing away the guilt I felt for now.

Thank you so much for reading this first chapter, I am excited to share the rest of the story with you and would love if you could leave feedback, let me know what you think! Please remember to always stay kind! :)


	2. Drive Home

I felt someone shake my shoulder lightly, my eyes fluttered open and I felt a bit disoriented. I looked around rubbing the blur from my eyes. When my vision cleared I saw the cafeteria come into view and I put my head in my hands rubbing my eyes some more. I had gone to Kyle's practice for an hour then had to go to a few more classes then went to Kyle's 7 pm game. I came to the cafe afterward to try and get some studying done and scarf down some dinner but I must have fallen asleep at some point. His game had gone late today so I didn't get here until 10 o'clock and from what I remember the cafe closed at midnight, so I have no idea how long I have been asleep for. I looked at my plate in front of me still pretty full and now cold, unhappy that I didn't get a lot of food in today.

Someone's hand landed on my shoulder again and it shook me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see the Grayson's familiar face. He was looking down at me, his eyebrows knit together with concern.

"Hey, sorry to wake you but were closing up for the night." He spoke softly, his hand now resting on my back. I sat up, fully awake now and began getting my things together quickly realizing he probably couldn't leave until I was out of here.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I began to gather all my belongings together but in my rush, a few of my things fell to the floor. "I didn't realize how late it had gotten," I apologized again.

"It's okay." He bent down and picked up some of the items I dropped "It happens more than you think." He handed my books back to me and I shoved them into my backpack quickly.

"Thanks." I shoved my remaining items in my bag, grabbed my laptop and stood up. I wobbled a little on my feet feeling a head rush coming.

"Whoah whoah whoah." He came over to steady me "You don't need to rush." He helped me sit back down in the booth. "Relax, you obviously need a few minutes to wake up some more." He took a seat across from me.

"I'm-"

"Don't say sorry." He held up his hand. "You don't need to apologize for anything."

"Well you can't leave until I leave so, of course, I am going to feel bad, you have probably been working all day and now you have to wait for me-"

"Stop. It's really okay. I don't have anywhere to be and I would rather make sure you were okay before you got into your car and drove."

I smiled at him "Well lucky for me I don't have a car so you don't need to worry about taking out any pedestrians on my way home." I chuckled.

"Good to know." He laughed. "So... how _are_ you getting back then?"

"I'm just gonna grab the shuttle."

"Uhm." He hesitated "The last shuttle was at 12."

My eyes widened and I checked my phone quickly almost dropping it.

 _12:30 AM._

"Oh man!" I pressed my hand to my forehead annoyed with myself " I completely forgot they stopped running at 12."

"Well, I could give you a ride home." He spoke hesitantly but assured.

"No, no that's okay you have already done enough for me today." I smiled at him and brought up Kyle's contact on my phone.

"It really isn't a problem I don't mind."

"It's okay, Kyle will pick me up." I shot a quick text to Ky. "Thank you for the offer though."

He nodded curtly. We sat there awkwardly neither of us saying anything. A few minutes passed and I checked my phone to see if Kyle had gotten back to me but was disappointed when all I saw was a facebook update that someone posted to their story. I sighed and put my phone back in my lap.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah!" I smiled at him "He should be here any second so I am going to go wait downstairs." I gathered my things again and stood up.

"Oh." He stood up from the booth quickly. "Okay yeah, no problem."

"Alright well... have a good night then." I held my hand up in a small wave walked out of the cafeteria.

Kyle lived in the same complex of apartment buildings as I did so it should have only taken him about 10 minutes to get here and he never usually ignored my texts. I checked my phone again and saw no replies from him. When I got outside I dialed in his number. It rang and rang but there was no answer. I tried a second time but again no answer. I called one more time and I finally heard him pick up.

"Hello?" His voice sounded groggy as if he had just woken up.

"Ky? Is there any way you can come pick me up?"

"What?" He sounded more awake now. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the cafe, I had to study-"

"The cafe?" He interrupted me. "Why were you there so late?"

"I had to study for ecology." He knew how bad I was at that class and how often I missed.

"Yeah, study..." He mumbled almost so soft I couldn't hear him. "Yeah, Sky I can't I'm sorry I'm... busy." He said shortly.

"What? Doing what?" I babbled confused. He had sounded like he was sleeping what could he possibly be doing at this hour. I know he wasn't partying, they lost their game tonight and he never parties, let alone goes out anywhere after the game if they lose. He usually just goes home and sleeps.

"Just doing stuff Sky sorry I can't give you a ride home." I heard my phone beep signaling he had hung up.

I looked down at my phone a little more than shocked. Ky had never done that to me before, usually, he would have dropped everything to come to get me. Lately though, he has been acting a little weird and I'm not sure why or if I had done something to upset him. I decided I would talk to him about it tomorrow.

I debated my options trying not to walk home in the 30-degree weather. I could call Steph but she is probably already sleeping and has early classes tomorrow so I don't want her to wake up. I couldn't think of anyone else to call so I put my phone back in my pocket, pulled my hood over my head and began my 10-minute walk back to my apartment.

I had been walking for about 5 minutes when I heard a car pull up behind me. A few cars had passed me but I heard this one lingering behind me. I began walking a bit faster but could hear the car following as I went.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from the car.

I froze and turned around cautiously. My body relaxed slightly when I saw who was driving the car. I smiled and tossed my hands in the air.

"You know, It's really starting to feel like your stalking me. " I spoke. It was Grayson, he was leaning against the top of his car now, his arms folded together.

"No." He shook his head "You see if I was stalking you, you would never know. I would have just stayed at a distance and observed... watching closely." He nodded agreeing with what he had said. "You would have never seen me."

He spoke so matter of factly I couldn't help but laugh. "You know? Oddly that doesn't make me feel any better." I shivered from the cold and wrapped my arms tighter around me.

He let out a short laugh, getting out of the car and coming over to the passenger's side.

"C'mon" He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. I felt a wave of heat pouring out of the car and almost melted right there on the sidewalk. "I'll give you a ride."

I contemplated for a second, I mean he really was a stranger to me despite seeing him almost 5 times in one day. But all I could think about was the heat still pouring out from the car and it was starting to cloud my judgment. A cold breeze began to blow and I finally couldn't take it anymore. I pushed aside the rest of my judgment and all but jumped into the passenger's seat. He laughed again and closed the door for me. I rubbed my hands together in front of the heating vents trying to thaw out.

He hopped into the driver's side and turned the heat up. I melted even further into the seat feeling the heat pour out at twice the speed now.

"Thank you." I relaxed as more of the frost came off my body. I put my now warm hands on my face trying to melt the cold in my red cheeks.

"No problem, I'm guessing since you already walked passed the dorm halls you live in the apartments?" I nodded and continued to warm myself as if I was by a fireplace. He laughed putting the car into drive and began heading toward the apartments.

"What were you doing there tonight so late tonight anyway?"

"Studying." I gestured to my backpack on the floor by my feet.

"Oh? What for?"

"Ecology."

"Oh right." He nodded remembering our conversation from this morning and I hoped he didn't continue his questioning about why I hadn't gone to class. "Well, I aced that class and still have all my study guides. If you want I can give them to you and help you study?" I was glad he didn't bring up any of his questions form this morning on why I didn't go to class.

"Really?" I looked at him amazed. "Oh my gosh, that would be great! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's not a problem. I'll give them to you tomorrow."

"Thank you so much!" I was genuinely excited and grateful to him. It would be so great to have a guide to go off of rather than just trying to read the textbook. I had never been one to just read something and learn it like that. We drove in silence for a few minutes and I relaxed more now my body returning to a normal temperature.

We were almost back now. The drive to the apartments was only about 10 minutes but the walk was almost 20.

"Why were you walking anyway?" He spoke breaking the silence.

"Well flying wasn't an option, so I settled." I smiled and he laughed as he turned onto another street.

"Really though why were you walking?" He spoke more seriously now. "I thought your boyfriend was coming to get you?"

"Uhm yeah, turns out he was busy." I looked down and fumbled with my fingers nervously.

He scoffed but didn't say anything.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Nothing..." He trailed off.

e were both silent after that and all that was heard was the sounds from the vent as the heat continued to pour out, enveloping me like a blanket. We were almost back now. The drive to the apartments was about 10 minutes but the walk would have been almost 20.

We pulled into the parking lot of the apartments a few minutes later

"Which building is yours?"

"Cromley." I pointed to the building on the left in the middle of two other buildings. "Third-floor middle window." The apartments had three four floors in total and they all had big windows that showed into everyone's living room area. He pulled into a spot right in front of my building.

"Oh, I'm right across from you in Howell same room too." He pointed behind us to his building and I turned to look. He was pointing to the exact same room and floor, just directly across from mine in a different building.

"Oh cool so we're kind of neighbors," I smiled.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so, hey if you ever need to borrow something just come over." He paused "That's what neighbors say to each other right?"

I laughed shaking my head. "I guess... maybe back in the day." I laughed a little more. I made no move to get out I didn't want to leave the car and face the cold, but I knew I had to, and I also just wanted to go to sleep.

"Thank you so much again, and not just for the ride but for everything today." I looked at him and something in my emotions shifted. I didn't know what it was but I did know he was one of the nicest people I had met in a long time and I wanted to stay here and keep talking to him.

"No problem." He smiled at me. "I will drop those study guides off tomorrow for you." He turned off the car and the doors unlocked.

"Oh, great thank you! Here," I took out my phone "Let me give you my number so you can make sure I am here when you stop by." Truthfully, I just wanted his number. I don't know why but I just felt so comfortable around him.

We exited the car and I made my way to the door, pausing to look back to see if he was inside and saw him already looking back at me. I waved to him and he smiled, waving back. I walked in and headed up the stairs to my room. I stayed as quiet as I could as I moved around, getting ready for bed. Luckily Steph and I had separate rooms, so I wouldn't disturb her too much as I shuffled around. I was thankful I didn't have class until 11 o'clock tomorrow. I didn't get any downtime today and was happy to be able to get a little extra sleep in the morning.

I was ready for bed quickly and smiled as I drifted to sleep thinking about getting to see Grayson tomorrow. I don't know what it was about him, but I just felt comfortable around him.

I was almost asleep when I felt my phone buzzed.

"Come to my practice tomorrow please?" It was Kyle. " it's at 8 am."

I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut unhappy that I wouldn't be able to get the sleep I wanted. I knew I should say no because of how he acted tonight but I decided it wasn't worth a fight I wouldn't win. It would also give me the chance to talk to him about what happened tonight.

"Sure I'll be there." I texted back quickly.

So much for sleeping in.


	3. Studying

I faintly heard my alarm going off and wrapped my pillow around my head pushing it down on my ears. It felt like I had just closed my eyes to go to sleep. The alarm continued to blare and I fumbled around my bed for my phone keeping my eyes closed. When I finally found it I felt around for the power button and clicked it silencing the alarm. I relaxed back into my bed and hugged my pillow closer to me, drifting back to sleep.

I jumped as the alarm sounded again a few minutes later. I gave up and finally decided to open my eyes. I must have just snoozed the alarm before I thought to my self. I looked at my phone my eyes squinted as the light shined back in my face. This time I unlocked my phone and turned off the alarm for good. I closed my eyes again but I was awake now and I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I laid in bed for a few minutes relaxing when I felt my phone buzz.

"Where are you?!" It was Ky.

My eyes widened and I shot out of bed pulling the sheets off of me. I jumped up ignoring the head rush I felt coming. I checked the time, it was already 9:00. I quickly messaged him back.

"I'm on my way."

I began rummaging through my clothes. I woke up last night freezing so I already had a hoodie on. I just threw on jeans and shoes and ran out of my room being sure to tie my shoes this time. I grabbed my wallet and keys from the kitchen counter and ran out.

I ran onto the field and sat in the bleachers among a handful of other people who came to watch the practice. No one ever really came to these practices only the die-hard soccer fans that went here and a few of the other player's girlfriends, but unlike me, they didn't come to every single practice, and they didn't have to. I mean technically I didn't have to either but Kyle liked when I came to every practice and I didn't mind most of the time. Unfortunately though the practices were usually early in the mornings and with the lack of sleep I have been getting lately I really didn't feel like coming at all. But Ky usually liked when I was here and I didn't want to disappoint him.

He spotted me from the field and I waved at him smiling. He looked away from me less than amused. I knew he was mad that I wasn't here right on time but he couldn't expect me to be here right on time every time. I mean he knew I was out late last night and if anything I should be mad at him for not picking me up last night.

Practice began wrapping up and I got off the bleachers to meet him on the field as everyone dispersed to different areas. When I got up to him he gave me a stiff side hug and then walked away.

"Hey." I grabbed his hand, stopping him and he turned around reluctantly.

"What Sky?" his eyes didn't meet mine.

"Why are you so upset?" He looked me in the eyes now.

"Cause I asked you to be here and you weren't. I mean really Sky your either late to every practice or you don't show up altogether." I couldn't believe him right now.

"Ky I'm sorry! your practices are so early and I only missed like a half hour. I don't even know why I need to be at every practice in the first place. I do have other things to do you know."

"Yeah." He scoffed "I know what your "other things" are." He put quotes around his words as if they had an alternate meaning.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I let go of his hand and stepped away from him.

"Whatever Sky. What matters is I asked you to be here and you weren't." He began to walk away.

"No." I followed him. "You can't just keep saying things like that and not explaining yourself. Also, I'm the one who asked _you_ to be there for _me_ last night and you weren't. If anything I should be the one who is mad at you." I crossed my arms over my chest annoyed.

"Oh yeah, Sky and why is that? Why should _you_ be mad at _me_?" he mocked concern and waited for an answer.

"Uhm for starters you left me alone to walk home last night and you knew I didn't get much sleep and yet you can't cut me some slack for coming late to your ten thousandth practice even after I went your practice and game yesterday?" I tried to catch my breath and I knew my face was red. I never usually got mad at him but the way he has been acting recently is ridiculous.

His face grew angrier and he took a step forward toward me and then backtracked and walked away fast and this time I didn't follow.

I threw my backpack onto the floor and collapsed onto the couch. I was completely done with this day. I turned the TV on and navigated my way to Netflix. It was 7 o clock and I had just gotten back from my last class. I didn't see or hear from Ky the rest of the day and to be honest I really did not care. He had no reason to be mad or even upset with me and right now I was pretty mad at him and I at least had a good reason. I pulled out my ecology books and tried my hardest to focus and began studying as best I could. The test was in two days and I could not fail it.

I began making flashcards when Steph came barging in her eyes worried and she was out of breath.

"Where is my wallet?" She was looking underneath everything.

"Did you run here? Wh-"

"Sky I'm serious! Where is it?" She began moving things around on the table and checking under the cushions all but pushing me off the couch.

"Steph, calm down it's probably on your bed where you always forget it."

She ran into her room and a few seconds later I heard her squeal happily. She ran out and attacked me with a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

My flash card fell to the floor and I laughed. "Why do you need it so bad anyway? Whats going on?"

"Well... I kind of got paired with this guy in my cultural studies class today for a project and we hit it off and well long story short he is taking me out for dinner tonight!" She was smiling from ear to ear and I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Steph I am so happy for you!" Steph was very shy and usually kept to herself so to see her so happy about this made me excited.

"Thank you! I am going to go meet him now, I will keep you updated!" She said giving me another huge hug and running out of the door.

I sat upright hearing a loud banging noise coming from the hallway. I looked down and saw my flashcard in my lap strewn around messily and realized I must have fallen asleep while I was studying. I squinted trying to read the clock on the wall, 10:00 pm. I checked my phone and saw a text from Steph.

"Won't be back till late. Don't wait up!" I smiled. She was having a good time then obviously.

I heard the loud noise again and realized it was someone knocking. I yawned and stumbled trying to get up without dropping everything on my lap. I staggered over to the door and opened it without checking the peephole. Grayson stood there a grin on his face once he saw me and his backpack in his hands.

"I can't seem to get rid of you."

"Nah, but I don't think you want to anyway." He made his way inside and set his backpack down sitting on the couch.

I laughed "Well make yourself at home why don't you." I closed the door and turned back to him with my arms crossed. "Can I do something for you?"

He reached into his bag and held up a small pack of paper. "I brought over that study guide for your ecology class." He handed it over.

My mouth dropped open. "Oh thank you! To be honest, so much happened today that I completely forgot!" I took the study guide from him and began flipping through it. "I was just working on some flashcard for it but I fell asleep at some point." I chuckled.

He came and sat down next to me. "Yeah." He laughed. I was knocking for a good 10 minutes before you opened the door."

"Oh man." I put my hand on my head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I never texted you to ask if I could head over and besides, it is 10 o'clock and you _should_ be sleeping, not studying."

"Yeah," I nodded looking down at the floor now. "but I _have_ to pass this class, I can't afford to fail."

"I understand. What is your major anyway?" He leaned his elbow against the back of the couch looking at me intently.

I looked up at him and pulled my feet up on the couch tucking them under me. "Well it's kind of complicated, but basically I am studying animal behavior right now so that I can apply for the veterinary program next year.

"Oh wow so you want to be a vet?"

"Yeah." I smiled "I saw a dog get hit by a car when I was little and when we took it to the vet, the doctor just fixed it. Just like that." I snapped my fingers. I remember thinking how amazing that was. That he knew exactly what needed to be done to help the animal. The best part though, was when the family of the dog came in and found out he was okay. Ever since then I have wanted to be a vet. Help animals, make families happy..." I trailed off a smile playing on my lips.

I noticed his eyes widen but he quickly composed himself. "That really cool." Was all he said.

"Sorry I am spewing a lot of information at you that you didn't ask for." I laughed fiddling with my hands. He didn't want to know all of this and here I was telling him all of this stuff about myself.

"No," He sat up looking me in the eyes "No, no, no. I don't mind at all." He smiled at me. "Tell me more." I was hesitant, not even Kyle asked me about this stuff. I mean when we first met we talked about it but after I told him my interest in being a vet he didn't show much interest. Don't get me wrong he feigned interest but then just started talking about his soccer career and how he would be the best there was. He never asked me to tell him why I chose to be a vet or what programs I had to take to be one.

"Well, there isn't too much more to tell, but I have to take all of these extra courses in order to get into the program and I have to pass all of them and it's just a lot to do in so little time and-"

"Hey." He said putting his hand on mine to stop its erratic motions. "You're going to be fine, you will pass and it's going to work out." He spoke so surely like there was no other outcome that could happen except for me exceeding. Something about his tone made me believe him and I relaxed.

Before I could respond there was a knock on my door. I held up a finger to him and got up to answer it.


	4. First Incident

p data-p-id="73dac752fbc6e254209618808e5400c8"Ky stood in my doorway, dressed in his soccer uniform, they had a game tonight but I didn't go. I wasn't going to go cheer for him after how he has been acting lately./p  
p data-p-id="5784a108159cc700c339563c74e5ff26""Hey." he was looking me in the eyes but was obviously nervous./p  
p data-p-id="8fe59a46d02834005a57907c79521ecb""Hi." I crossed my arms. "Did you win?" I said hesitantly./p  
p data-p-id="04beea5b84da894e0d9fe92c55f20acd"He shook his head stepping into the apartment. He took a breath ready to say something but when he caught sight of Grayson, his mouth shut. His gaze stayed on him and Grayson stared right back. I stepping in between them blocking both of them from seeing the other./p  
p data-p-id="c7325c2d9fc64e8e36320bc31ca08e28""What did you need Ky?"/p  
p data-p-id="aad78d108ffac47c14288dab277b27fc""Actually I came by to apologize." His gaze moved back to me. "And tell you we lost, thought we could spend some time together."/p  
p data-p-id="8b78601f69291de8d5d6f5e1a86587a9""Oh." If this was his idea of an apology he wasn't doing very well. "Well, can we talk about this a little later? I really need to study for my test."/p  
p data-p-id="e1c8ad3942334a89bf8105827e047501"He looked from me to Gray and smiled "Study huh?" I knew what he was implying./p  
p data-p-id="b202c0998a5098aced02b947d6a4e73b""Kyle he just stopped by to drop off-"/p  
p data-p-id="8d49e60871c503bcb0c9834a9b31fccf""Yeah, I know what he just "stopped by" for. I can't believe you missed my game for this."/p  
p data-p-id="c73c319d7dd59308cd72d4def5ce335f""Excuse me?" I lowered my voice not wanting Grayson to hear. "I didn't emmiss/em your game Ky, I chose not to come because of how you have been acting, and I'm serious he really did just-"/p  
p data-p-id="4c8a28dc3c52470ed7d6949f77808f86""Save it Sky." He held up his hand to me and turned to leave./p  
p data-p-id="cf3a2a450e8ed4e3163ff8ec8affe505""Look man she's telling the truth-" Grayson stood up coming over to where we were. /p  
p data-p-id="7fad92d5e64e984b209ffca9434dfdc1"Ky turned to look at him threateningly "I think you need to go." There was a warning in his voice. I made sure I kept myself between them hoping neither of them did something stupid./p  
p data-p-id="59cd5df145e69dc6421df9e926859588"He held up his hands in surrender and headed around us for the door. Ky's eyes didn't leave him as he went. Grayson looked at me as if to ask if it was okay if he left and I nodded. /p  
p data-p-id="c3be08fb9a4ad7f22846186e4d7965c2""Alright, I'll go." He turned to me again "I'll be back later for my stuff." He smiled smugly and left. My mouth dropped open in shock. I couldn't believe he would say that after being so nice to me today. He knew Kyle was mad and that just made it 10 times worse./p  
p data-p-id="2ea71a08e18b5694077141494643048e"Ky's eyes snapped to me "I knew it." He spoke through clenched teeth and pushed past me to make his way into my bedroom. Walking like he was on a mission./p  
p data-p-id="d078dd816d52ad5a3105ab2b57ebfb6f""Ky I'm telling you, nothing happened." I followed after him. He was looking everywhere, under the bed, under the sheets, on my side table and drawers. "What are you looking for?" He made his way over to my bathroom and I grabbed his arm trying to stop him. "Ky common-" He shook me off so hard that a stumbled back almost falling onto the floor. I regained my balance and composure and followed him again. My bathroom now looked as though it had been ransacked. There were things everywhere and he was still searching for something. I grabbed his arm again, this was an invasion of privacy and I wasn't going to let him do this./p  
p data-p-id="10ee6485a137bdc077bb8cb2e92fe0d4"He pushed me hard against the wall and his hands pinned me in place. His eyes looked crazy and I could have sworn I saw something flash in his eyes, almost as if the changed color./p  
p data-p-id="39c7317e9efe40092cd23f71685da449""I know something happened Sky he said so himself." He was really starting to scare me and I don't know what to do./p  
p data-p-id="35a9a64dc5a305c18bdc67207ca42ea6""He was joking-" He pushed me hard against the wall and I winced in pain./p  
p data-p-id="3b8de305ba15a7049c91734b7e7bfd96""I don't believe you, every time I have seen you lately it has been with him."/p  
p data-p-id="6ab86bf4b9bb7950382f9a9a4aaefc85""What are you talking about? You have only seen me with him once! Heck, I only just met him today!"/p  
p data-p-id="6b1227d487764df172c4fb2661bb773c""I know he gave you a ride home the other night." He spoke in a lower tone now./p  
p data-p-id="0958faf96a3d177d074cfe8aae05414a""What? How do you know that?" Was he spying on me? Has he embeen/em spying on me?/p  
p data-p-id="4af1efa290de85c56647ad91a44bc233""I have my ways." He answered smugly still holding me against the wall./p  
p data-p-id="dd20ad50a623b26178b1cf2d8569dc23""What is that supposed to mean? Are you spying on me now?"/p  
p data-p-id="2d6775c4b15a2b8ebaa82d78b5fe19e8"He let go of me and I rubbed my shoulders and arms feeling sore. HIs face showed that he had said too much./p  
p data-p-id="db82e8e8546990c06c7fe8e803ec0438""I don't want you to see him again"/p  
p data-p-id="96845753e81d327e6c834cc4a4a74a67""Excuse me? You can not tell me who I can and can not see!"/p  
p data-p-id="3e89c303481b1c8581e8e0cd2bef3cdb"He looked at me intensely. He had this certain look that he would give me and whenever he did this for some reason I felt like I couldn't say no. It was as if something inside me shut off and I couldn't disagree or defend myself./p  
p data-p-id="15fb3ea6c73fe722f47eaad6bb5aee20""Why?" I asked, my voice softer now./p  
p data-p-id="584eaa3d8a9995b39d3ed8579c4fcea7""Because you mine, not his." And he left./p  
p data-p-id="37241fd12df4b04b389b65a2afedbb62"I stood there looking around at the ransacked bathroom and backed against the bathroom wall. I sunk down to the floor as tears began streaming from my eyes./p  
p data-p-id="9efc314b65237d5d646e1b817372afc6"-/p  
p data-p-id="e4740db6d1d68056c7dad4a9114223b7"It had been about two hours since I had gotten off the floor. I had almost everything picked up when I heard my apartment door open. I wiped the few remaining tears from my eyes quickly, trying to look somewhat put together./p  
p data-p-id="1d5612a891016151d34d7de16decf79e""Sky?" Steph opened the bathroom door slightly. I kept cleaning not looking up at her. "Sky?" She repeated and I finally looked up at her tears falling from my eyes without my control. "Oh my gosh." She got down on the floor with me. "Are you okay? Wh- what happened?" She wrapped me in a hug and I collapsed into her and the tears flowed more freely now./p  
p data-p-id="2e2522911b9a8cad4f9fd9bb1062f9c2""Me and Ky got into a fight." I got out in between cries./p  
p data-p-id="b49b8ac3a493e71c9090e6585fcb69b0""What happened?" She asked calmly as she stroked my head./p  
p data-p-id="cde962a7482cb0614f101880696b5725""He thinks something is going on with me and this other guy because he saw us together once," I explained. "so he looked around everywhere trying to find... well, I don't even know what he was trying to find but he made a mess in the process and..." I trailed off remembering what had happened. "He just got so angry Steph." I looked up at her. "I've never seen him like that." I continued to cry./p  
p data-p-id="bbc6b0d2d96164f6b2cfd7ea282a474e""Okay, Sky you're okay just relax, your shaking." She continued to stroke my head trying to relax me. I took deep breaths as I focused on her words and I could feel my self relaxing sightly./p  
p data-p-id="d74af28136978a611fa6a5fa855ce188"We sat there for another half hour or so until we decided to go to sleep. Steph was nice enough to sleep in my room with me. I didn't even have to ask, it was just how it has been our whole lives. We were always there for one another no matter what. We used to sleep in each other's bed's a lot when we were younger when we knew the other one was upset. I fell asleep shortly after closing my eyes feeling calm knowing I had someone like Steph to help me through this./p  
p data-p-id="ac9e2090702877812c3c8a4058034be9"-/p  
p data-p-id="a80864210abecdda4eae57e206efc6f3"I woke up the next morning feeling a little sore as I stretched out. I rolled over and realized Steph was still laying next to me. She started to stir in her sleep waking up./p  
p data-p-id="13beebd103d2ff4546fd69853ba796e4""Sky?" She sat up groggily./p  
p data-p-id="97c485a7f8e48b6277fe95206b02c902""I'm okay Steph." I stretched a little more and looked at her. "I'm sorry."/p  
p data-p-id="1034f3dcd31f7e9b0419930a2bd615b9"She sat up pulling the comforter up and laid back down on her side."Don't apologize Sky, you're my best friend and I'm always going to be there for you."She smiled at me and I turned to face her smiling as real of a smile as I could./p  
p data-p-id="a5f2c2fb8c818d904f2f10dfd380242c""Are you sure your okay though?" She asked. "I haven't seen you like that in a long time."/p  
p data-p-id="19d0480e8419dbbbaa9ba3508ca0dcc7"She's trailed off. She was right, ever since I was little I used to have the same nightmare over and over again. I would wake up screaming and shaking and she used to help me calm down./p  
p data-p-id="3961cbc0f6543a1dcbfe14dcc379d853""I'm sure." I nodded picking at my fingernails./p  
p data-p-id="d9b31ec98f2b44f0b7aa9cad06fac920""You have to break up with him Sky." She said suddenly. "What he did?" She shook her head looking down then back up at me. "It isn't okay."/p  
p data-p-id="cce58c51f365bf75fadeb6f91bad084f""I know." I wrung my hands together. "I know." There was silence between us for a few moments. I knew I had to break up with him/p  
p data-p-id="7719fc2ece2d6a82458aa9782be3908d""I have to get to class." I said looking at my phone making a move to get up. It was 9:37 and I had class at 10:15 AM./p  
p data-p-id="b0afaef1f05c5ec5b00da5d22b4f51af""Uh-uh your not going anywhere today. You need to just take a day to yourself and relax and I am taking your phone with me and emyou/em are staying here." She said a matter-of-factly./p  
p data-p-id="66434b21bb7e481f077d71b2e61d2aba""I cant-"/p  
p data-p-id="af75beadfb5d9e20abf4536dd7570d5a""You can and you will." She spoke firmly."Don't worry I will take care of everything with your professors." I knew I wouldn't be able to argue with her, once she set her mind to something there was no changing it and I was too tired to argue with her./p  
p data-p-id="ed6db7b061be35d7918908cbdb21f974""Fine." I gave up and laid back down and fell asleep about 10 minutes later./p 


	5. Going Well

I woke up actually feeling somewhat rested for the first time in a long time. I stretched out and laid there for a few minutes trying not to think about all the classes I was missing and about the events from last night.

I couldn't believe Ky would do something like that and I also couldn't believe Grayson for saying what he did. I barely knew him first off and he obviously knew Ky was upset with him being around me so why would he want to make it worse? I mean it was obvious neither of them liked each other but I didn't know why. I had just met Grayson and there was already conflict.

We have been together for long enough now that Ky should know better than to be jealous of other guys. I mean I was friends with a lot of Ky's guy friends and he never had a problem with it so I was unsure why he had such a big problem with Grayson. I've never have cheated or even thought about cheating on him and I never gave him any reason to think otherwise so I just couldn't understand where his jealousy was stemming from.

I heard a knock at the door interrupting my thoughts. I walked over to the door checking the peephole this time before opening it. It was Ky. He was holding flowers and a small box. I stepped back slowly, wringing my hands together hesitant then stepped forward slowly to open the door. A look of surprise, happiness, and confusion passed across his face all at once. He didn't say anything though and we stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"What do you want Ky." I spoke softly, breaking the silence. I tried my best to stay calm but my heart was beating out of my chest.

It was like something sparked in him just then and his body jolted his eyes widening realizing he hadn't said anything. He walked into the apartment not looking at me.

"Sky I'm so sorry, I-I never should have said what I did." It was as if his words finally caught up with his mouth.

"You didn't just say things Ky." I rubbed my arm remembering last night.

"I know, I know." He was pacing back and his fingers gripping his hair as he looked at the floor. "and believe me I am so so sorry Sky I have no idea what came over me I just- I don't- I will never forgive myself." He choked out.

His voice sounded pained as he walked over to the couch to sit down his head still in his hands shaking back and forth. I saw a few tears fall from his face onto the floor.

"Please forgive me Sky. Please." His voice was starting to sound stuffy and I saw more tears fall. "Please forgive me. Please." He kept repeating this and as much as I didn't like him for what he did, my heart was breaking for him right now. We had so much history together and it hurt to see him this upset.

I let my arms uncross and fall to my sides. letting out a breath and went to sit next to him on the couch resting my hand resting lightly on his shoulder.

"I- I forgive you Ky but-"

He grabbed me in a hug, interrupting my words. I flinched back from the sudden contact but soon relaxed. He was crying hard now and I hugged him back rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's okay Ky I forgive you." I spoke softly and could feel him begin to relax.

He ended our hug and put his hands on either side of my face. "I am so so-"

"Shh stop Ky I already forgave you it's okay." I put my hands on his face and kissed him. "It's okay."

He smiled and sat back on the couch bringing me with him in another hug. I relaxed into him and even though I felt happy things were fixed something inside me felt uneasy.

I was back to studying once again on the couch and feeling like I was finally able to understand some of this material thanks to Grayson's study guide. Ky had stayed for about an hour and then had to leave for soccer practice. He left me flowers and a small silver ring which I was now wearing. It matched the silver necklace he had gotten me for our 1 month anniversary. I smiled as I touched it, happy everything was back to normal now.

A knock sounded on the door. Really? I thought to myself. Why can't people just leave me alone today? I got up and walked over yanking the door open.

It was Grayson. His smile faded as he took me in. "You don't look so great." He said.

"Wow, thanks." I closed the door on him but his hand was faster as he reached out to stop it.

"Wait, I'm sorry I forget sometimes-" he shook whatever he was thinking out of his head. "Never mind. Anyway, I was going to see if you needed help with studying at all since we got interrupted last night."

"No I'm fine." I told him closing the door again and this time I didn't give him any time to stop it.

Although I was mad at him I knew I was being a little more than harsh but I really didn't want Ky to show up and see him and have a repeat of the other night. I didn't have the energy or the time for it. Besides I didn't really even know Grayson so it wasn't that big of a loss right? He knocked again but I ignored him and went back to studying. Eventually, he gave up and I heard him walking away. I turned around and peeked out of the window and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain and guilt as I watched him crossing the street to his apartment.

"What do you mean it's from Ky? I thought you were breaking up with him" Steph asked as she hung her jacket up. She just got home from her classes noticed the necklace Ky gave me on my neck.

"Well he came over today and I was going to break up with him I really was but he apologized and brought me this necklace and flowers." I pointed to the flowers now sitting in water inside a vase on the counter.

"Sky... I don't think this is a great idea, you forgiving him and all." She made her way into her room and continued talking. "He didn't just forget your birthday he yelled and screamed and-"

"I know." I didn't need to hear her say it. "I know what he did., but Steph you should have seen him, he was so upset he started to cry and I've never seen him cry. He really is sorry and he even talked about missing practice to stay with me." I smiled and played with my ring. Ky never misses practice for anything so for him to offer to miss it for me? It was a big deal.

"Oh? So why didn't he?"

"Cause I told him he didn't have to stay." I could tell she was not on board with this. "Why were you so late tonight anyway?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I was out with Jason." She came out of her room now in her pajamas and sat on the couch next to me.

"Who is Jason?" I asked. Thankful that she dropped the subject.

"He's the guy I told you about the other day." She said not looking up from her phone.

Realization hit me like a truck "Oh my gosh Steph! I am so sorry I completely forgot about that! I am the worst friend ever I never even asked you how it went!"

"It's okay Sky!" She looked up from her phone and put it on her lap. "You had a lot going on these past few days I understand."

"Thanks Steph." I smiled at her. "So?! How is it going with him? Is he cute? Is he nice? Where did you guys go?"

"Whoa Sky." She laughed overwhelmed by all the questions I was throwing at her. "Good, yes, yes and Barclay's down on campus."

"What! Steph that is awesome!" Barclays was one of the nicest places to go on campus. They actually had a type of dress code to get in as well.

We laughed as she pulled up a picture on her phone of him and showed me. He looked to be on the taller side and he had dark brown hair that matched his eyes and a muscular type build.

"Oh, Steph he is so cute! I am so happy for you!" She blushed and we sat on the couch talking about Jason for a long time and I was so happy to be able to relax and catch up with my best friend.

I ran up the steps frantically taking them two at a time. It's been a week and it was finally the day of the test. Things with Ky have been so much better, Steph and I talked every night about our relationships and I had successfully avoided talking to Grayson for a whole week despite his many attempts to reach out. Things were going pretty great! Well... except for the fact that I was 10 minutes late to class and I am about 100% sure the test has already started. I had overslept again! I was out until 4 am with Ky and his teammates. They had won yesterdays game and decided to go out and celebrate. I really didn't feel like going but I had missed most of the game because I was studying and I didn't think we would be out as late as we were.

I got to the classroom finally but when I went to open the door a wave of fear went through me. It was locked. I tried the handle a few more times and the door finally opened. Unfortunately, it wasn't from my own strength that the door opened. I was faced with Mr. Barr and he did not look happy.

"Mr. Barr... I um I'm sorry-" He held a hand up to stop me.

"Stop right there. Like I said before I don't need an excuse Ms. Chambers. You were doing so well these past few classes and then the day of the test you show up 15 minutes late? I just don't understand you." He was shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know I'm sorry f you could just let me take the test I-"

"No absolutely not I told you, you need to be here on time in order to take this test-"

"But I studied I have been staying up late and-"

"No Ms. Chambers. I'm sorry," He opened the door "but no." Before I could say anything he had walked into the class and locked the door.


	6. Second Incident

It was 6 o'clock and I was laying on the couch in sweatpants and a t-shirt watching endless episodes of friends on Netflix while simultaneously shoving cheese balls in my mouth. I came right back here after I was rejected from going into class and I haven't moved since. Steph stopped by earlier before her class and we talked for a while about what happened before she had to leave for class. She also told me she was going to be away for the next week. Something for her biology class and going to camp for a few nights. I secretly wished she would stay with me tonight and the rest of the week but Steph doesn't miss class... ever, and I wasn't about to ask her to skip anything school related for me. Plus she was so excited to be able to go with Jason and spend some time with him. I couldn't take that from her just cause I was feeling sorry for myself.

I shoved another handful of cheese puff's in my face and clicked yes when Netflix asked me if I was still watching. I felt like I just wanted to give up on school, I was done with trying so hard when all I ever do is fail. I heard a loud knock pulling me from my self-pity. I and ignored it and turned up the volume on the TV. I heard the knock again, louder this time and groaned. I paused the TV and rolled off the couch moving toward the door. I swung it open and groaned at who I saw standing there. It was Grayson, what could he possibly want now I thought to myself. I immediately began closing the door but his quick reflexes caught it and pushed it open. He came in and closed the door behind him.

"Where have you been?"

"By all means, come on in." I ignored his question.

"I'm serious Sky I have been trying to reach you all day." He spoke to me his arms crossed over his chest looking unhappy and slightly concerned. I also couldn't help but catch onto the nickname he gave me.

"What? Why?"

"I wanted to ask you how the test went." He spoke softer now more sincerity in his voice.

"Oh..." I couldn't tell him I missed again and couldn't take the test. "Yeah...it went well!" I lied and walked to my bag, pulling out his study guide and handing it to him. "This helped a lot, thank you." This, I was not lying about, the guide really did help me a lot and thanks to him I feel like I finally understand the class.

"Great!" He took the papers from me, his excitement was shown clearly on his face. "I'm glad it was helpful." He stood there awkwardly for a minute. "Look I'm sorry about the other day I was a jerk for saying that in front of your... boyfriend." He said the word boyfriend like he was unsure. Whether he was unsure about the word or the fact that he was my boyfriend I didn't know.

"It's okay not a big deal." I lied and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water my throat feeling suddenly dry. "Want some?" I asked staying focused on what I was doing.

"Sure." He walked over to the counter where I was.

I handed him his water and his eyes glanced and then locked in on my wrist. "What happened to your arm?" He reached out to take my arm in his hands but I pulled away quickly before he could get a good look. I yanked my sleeve down over the bruises mad that I didn't take more caution in making sure they were covered. They weren't as bad as they were last week but they were still there. I usually kept them covered even if I was alone. I just didn't like to look at them.

"Oh nothing I uh I hit it on the wall the other day trying to stop myself from falling." I regretted adding to much detail and hoped he wouldn't say any more about it.

His face showed his disbelief but he thankfully didn't say anything else about it. He took a sip of his water and came to sit next to me on the couch.

"Friends huh?" He gestured toward the TV smiling.

"Yeah, pretty typical I know, but it's usually my go to when I don't feel like thinking," I said snuggling into the couch feeling tired.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I remembered something. "Hey, I never asked you what you were studying." I looked at him interested.

"Oh," He sounded as if I caught him off guard "I um, I'm studying business. There really isn't anything specific that I want to do right now so I decided to at least get a degree in something so I have something when I go for a job."

"That makes sense. Business is always a good go to when you aren't sure what to do."

"Exactly. So-"

My phone started to buzz interrupting him but I didn't see it anywhere. I began searching the couch for it patting around waiting to feel the hard rectangle I was searching for. When I finally found it but as soon as I did, it stopped buzzing. I looked at the screen and saw 1 missed call from Ky.

"Who was it?" Grayson asked.

"Ky." I clicked his name and called him back holding a finger up to Grayson. "Sorry." The phone rung once and he answered almost immediately.

"Sky?" he asked almost frantically.

"Yeah? What's up Ky?"

"Want to go out tonight?" He was speaking in a rushed tone like he couldnt get the words out fast enough.

"I don't know Ky I'm really tired and really don't want-"

"Seriously Sky c'mon you're in college live a little bit."

"I know Ky but I mean we went out last night and I'm just tired today and want to-"

"Whatever Sky."

"Kyle wait-" He hung up.

I sighed and rubbed my head frustrated. Why couldn't he just be normal for once? Things between us have been going so well and then he pulls something like this?

"Everything okay?" Grayson got up from the couch and came over to me.

"Yeah, look I think it's best if you go," I told him. I was worried that Ky would show up and ask me to go out with him tonight. This would, in turn, lead to him seeing Grayson here and... well let's just say I don't want that.

"Oh." He was taken aback. "Uhm yeah, yeah sure I'll go." He put the glass down on the counter a little roughly. "Sorry to disturb you." He said harshly and left slamming the door behind him.

I flinched from the noise. I felt bad being short with him again. I'm learning I really enjoy spending time with him but unfortunately, it was either enjoy spending time with him or make Ky mad and I am also learning I really do not want Ky to be mad.

"Well, why was he here then!" Ky screamed at me. Like I suspected he came over no more than 10 minutes after our call. Said he "suspected" something was wrong. He began yelling about 5 minutes after he arrived saying one of his friends saw Grayson leaving my building.

"He let me borrow a study guide for a class I was struggling with." I yelled back.

"Oh sure, okay then let's see this study guide." He crossed his hands over his chest waiting.

"I don't have it anymore that's why he was here, to get it back!" I explained.

"Oh how convenient!" He threw his hands in the air and began searching my apartment again looking for something. I still didn't know what that "something" was.

"Ky look this is insane you- you have to go." I told him opening the door for him to leave. He ran over to me and slammed the door shut then slammed me against the wall his arms gripping my wrists holding me there once again but harder this time. So hard that I began to lose feeling in my hands.

"I'm not leaving! You need to stop seeing him! I told you to stop seeing him! That is the only way that we will work out."

"I'm not going to stop seeing him Ky he is my friend!"

"Friend!?" He gripped tighter and I winced from the pressure. "You have only known him for a few days how could he be your friend!?"

"Ky let go!" The tears were streaming down my face.

"Promise to never see him again."

"Fine!" I just wanted him to let go. I'm sure my arms were turning purple now.

"Good." He let go and I fell to the floor and he opened the door slightly. "Now, I have practice at 8 am tomorrow and I expect you to be there. It's my last practice before I go away for 2 weeks so you need to be there." He said and walked out. I ripped off the necklace and ring he gave me throwing it across the room as the tears began to fall.


	7. Found Out

I hadn't left my house all day, I didn't feel like going to any of my classes and frankly, I didn't feel like seeing Ky at all today either or any day for that matter. I decided to skip his practice today thankfully the team was leaving for their retreat right after the game so he didn't have time to come here in between. The team always had an end of season retreat as they neared the end of the season. They all went out to a lodge somewhere a few hours away for 2 weeks and "bonded." I wasn't sure exactly what they did there and to be honest I didn't care. I looked down at my wrists seeing I had new purple bruises in addition to the now fading green ones from the other day. Steph was right, he wouldn't stop this. I needed to break up with him.

My stomach growled loudly and I realized it was 5 PM and I hadn't eaten anything all day. I forced myself off the couch feeling sore from not moving all day and went into my room to grab my phone. I hadn't looked at it all day, I didn't need the added stress. Looking now I saw I had a few messages from Steph asking how things were going and telling me that she would be home later tomorrow tonight which I was more than happy about. I didn't have any messages from Ky because I had blocked his number, not wanting him to be able to contact me. I had felt bad about it at first but quickly got over it realizing he had no right to contact me about anything. He would just call to yell at me anyway for not going to his game and I did not need that.

My stomach growled loudly again and I quickly pulled up the school's cafe app. Luckily the main cafe on campus had an app for students to order and get food delivered. It was a nice option but I have never used it until now, I usually liked to get out but not today.

I tossed my phone down on the couch and selected the next friend's episode from Netflix before going to use the bathroom before the food arrived. I didn't look in the mirror at all as I have been avoiding that since last night. I knew I looked awful but I just didn't want to see it looking back at me. Luckily I knew I had no marks on my face but the stress and exhaustion were clearly there and I really didn't want to see myself.

The doorbell rang and I got off the couch to answer the door. I opened the door and turned to grab the money I had set out on the counter and went to hand it to him when I noticed it was Grayson.

"Grayson? Wha-?"

"It's $10" He avoided my eyes and held out the food for me to take.

I reached out to take it from him. "Look, Grayson, I'm sorry-"

He grabbed my wrist and I yanked it back in surprise pulling down my sleeves and holding my arms close to my chest.

"Did you fall again?" He asked sarcastically.

I ignored him and handed him the money. "Thank you." I just wanted him out now but before I could close the door he walked in and gently took my writs in his hands, examining them again before looking me in the eyes.

"What happened?" Concern was laced all in his words.

I didn't want to lie to him but I also couldn't get any words out. I felt my throat closing as I tried to hold back tears.

"Sky? Please. Tell me what happened." he begged.

A small tear escaped from my eye's and he pulled me in, wrapping his arms around me gently.

"I'm sorry." I relaxed into his hug.

"What in the hell are you sorry for?"

"For being mean to you and lying to you-"

"Shh none of this is your fault." He pulled out of the hug and looked me in the eyes. "Now tell me what happened."

I wiped my eyes and went to sit on the couch wringing my hands together. I looked at him but said nothing as tears continued to well in my eyes. I shrugged, not knowing what to say. I kept my eyes on the ground trying to think of some type of words to say, any words, but nothing came to me.

He came over and sat next to me taking my hands in his. "Did he do this to you?"

I didn't do anything for what felt like centuries and then... I nodded.

"I'll kill him." He growled and jumped off the couch. I stood quickly and grabbed his hand pulling him back down.

"No, no you-you can't tell anyone o- or do anything. Please! You have to promise." I begged him.

"Sky he hurt you and from what I gather not for the first time." He raised his voice.

"I know but- I just I can't-" I couldn't catch my breath and I was beginning to panic. If Ky found out that I told someone he would freak especially if that person was Grayson.

"Oh Sky..." His voice sounded more gentle now.

"Why are you doing this?" My breath began to slow a bit.

"Huh?"

"You barely know me, why are you helping me?"

He opened and closed his mouth unsure of what he wanted to say.

"I- I care about you." He said softly, looking me in the eyes.

"Oh..." I looked away embarrassed.

His phone blared and I jumped in the air startled.

"Sorry." He looked at his phone. "It's work. They probably want to know where I am."

"Oh you should get back I don't want-"

"No way." He silenced his phone "I'm staying here with you Sky."

His phone started ringing again.

"No Grayson you need to go back to our job, I will be fine."

"But-"

"No, really Grayson I will be okay besides Ky is gone for two weeks." I pulled my sleeves down again.

"Okay." He spoke hesitantly and headed for the door. "But I am coming back tonight." He told me firmly and got up to leave.

I stayed on the couch "You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." He smiled and opened the door, looking back at me "See you later."

I smiled as he left and got up to lock the door. I then ran back to the couch and opened the curtain smiling as I watched him get into his car.


End file.
